


Return to the Past 3

by Blossomtime_828



Series: Return to the Past [3]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, RPF, 埈允
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: -埈允，不良少年AU-預計是有不適合未成年親故的劇情，這點請務必注意瑟熙
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun
Series: Return to the Past [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200539





	Return to the Past 3

**Author's Note:**

> -埈允，不良少年AU
> 
> -預計是有不適合未成年親故的劇情，這點請務必注意
> 
> 瑟熙

瘀傷、鮮血、劇痛，眼前景象糊成一片。

疼痛讓崔誠允幾近昏厥，用僅存的意志力堅持著不闔上眼，這些全都要怪那個叫李長埈的一年級生，當然還因為班上那作弊的渾蛋死賴著不交錢，或者最該怪罪的是自己的無能為力，沒有錢就是他的原罪。

他可不想白拿誰的錢，那是施捨，他不需要，就算此時此刻被打得遍體鱗傷也一樣，他從不會為過去的決定後悔。

放學後崔誠允一向不參加晚自習，拿著書包就往教室外走，心裡已經有著目的地，做起事來也跟著果決。一路上沒有人會擋他的路，一看到他總是自動往走廊兩邊靠，在校內流傳的各種關於他的傳言他也不是沒聽說過，有些人還衝著那些傳言找上他，鬧事的也有、收買的也有，然而他全都不放在眼裡，沒人敢靠近、靠近的都趕走，崔誠允總是獨來獨往。

學校附近往住宅區的路邊有許多條小巷，大家都知道那裡窩藏各種牛鬼蛇神，是城市的黑暗面，幫派份子的據點也總是隱藏在那裡，而會有傳言他混黑道也是因為常與此地穿梭，每次總有人目擊，然後越來越誇張。

而今天他又到了熟悉的防火巷巷口，無奈的輕嘆一口氣，然後邁開步伐踏入，當他踏入的那一剎那，彷彿穿越了另一個時空似的，在這裡邊和外頭的光鮮亮麗大不相同，陰暗腐敗的氣味，潮濕且永不見天日。

繞過廢棄的洗衣機與掉了一顆眼珠子少了一隻手的骯髒泰迪熊，巷底空間豁然開朗，在那裡有一名年紀約莫三十代的男子在等著他，而周圍則全是十代、二十代的青年，拿著球棒的、拿著木棒的。

「我今天沒錢，下個禮拜給。」崔誠允對著中年男子大膽的說道，他絕不會低聲下氣，那是他最後的自尊。

男子透過墨鏡看著崔誠允，什麼都沒說但同時青年們開始有了動作，他先是試圖反抗，出拳打暈了幾個，但人數差異甚大，最終還是被抓住了，男子此時慢悠悠的走到他面前，掐著他的下顎強迫他把頭抬起來。

「錢呢？」男子問道。

「就說沒有了。」

男子放開崔誠允的下顎，突然抬起腳往腹部最柔軟的部分狠踢，崔誠允胃部一陣痙攣，被架著毫無反抗能力只能乾嘔，男子面無表情的對著他開口說道，「沒有錢你還敢來？」

崔誠允喘著氣忍受著腹部的疼痛，接著不僅是三十代男子，其他青年全衝向他，開始一陣拳打腳踢，外加各種污穢骯髒的話語，還有各種棍棒襲來，甚至有人幾拳打在他的臉頰上，磕破的嘴角滲出血。

在被暴打的疼痛間已意識模糊，但恍惚間他看見了那個討人厭的一年級，面色慘白的站在外頭朝防火巷裡頭張望，他的視線恰巧直直對上，果然那個一年級就是特別礙事，他最不堪的樣子也被那個一年級碰上。

光是要開口也很困難，但那個不自量力的一年級似乎一副要衝過來的樣子，崔誠允憑著意志力朝那一年級吼了句滾，攻擊者們似乎以為他是在對他們喊，下手又更重了。

然而一年級卻做出完全相反的動作，居然匆忙的走進防火巷，嘴裡還一邊大喊著停手之類的話，崔誠允腦裡僅存一部分的理智認定那個一年級絕對是個傻子。

他聽不清一年級跟男子說什麼，整個腦袋被打了幾拳後還在耳鳴，模糊的視線只看見一年級把皮夾扔給男子，男子只是看了一下便指示青年們把他放了，然後一行人便離開防火巷，但男子離開前卻停了下來在一年級耳邊說著什麼話，露出淫邪的笑容離去。

崔誠允一步一步的走著，拖著沉重且疼痛的身軀，每一步都搖搖晃晃，一年級的跑過來扶住他，他想對一年級大吼他不需要施捨，但他連開口大吼的力氣也沒有。

「學長，我馬上叫救護車送你去醫院。」一年級說著拿出手機，崔誠允勉強的抬起手制止，他感覺自己的意志力也快無法支撐。

「不要……去醫院。」艱難的吐出幾個字，然後崔誠允失去意識，墜入一片黑暗。

痛、溫暖、柔軟。這是崔誠允再次有意識時的三種感受，睜開眼是讓整個空間呈現溫暖橘黃色的夕陽自然光，空氣中是淡雅的薰衣草香氣，低調但奢華的裝潢，簡單卻富有設計感，而他躺在一張出生以來從沒睡過的柔軟床墊上，這個房間很大，大概有半間教室左右，但這裡到底是哪裡他毫無頭緒。

掀開了藏青與寶藍花色的被子準備下床，但光是起身就疼痛不已，這讓他想起了在失去意識前發生的事。艱難的下了床，他發現自己身上外傷的部分已經被包紮，而且還包得挺專業，經過一番回憶他推測這裡大概是一年級的家，果然是個有錢人，當他想起一年級把錢交給男子的畫面，心裡就開始排斥了起來。

崔誠允一步一步的走出房間，立刻嗅到空氣中飄散著食物的香氣，且廚房的方向有著什麼動靜，於是他朝著那前進，看見了一年級圍著圍裙忙東忙西。

「你為什麼要給他們錢？」崔誠允看著正拿著調羹試味道的一年級說道。

「哇嗚，誠允哥你醒了啊，嚇我一大跳！」一年級轉過頭，滿臉驚嚇的表情，「對了，我可以直接叫哥嗎？」

崔誠允並沒有回應他的問題，看著繼續攪拌鍋中物的一年級，他又開口道，「我不需要你的施捨。」

「我沒有要施捨啊，哥就當跟我借錢好了，沒還錢我也不會打人的。」一年級背對著他聳了聳肩說道，拿了兩個盤子從鍋子撈了黑呼呼的蕎麥麵條，泡了冷水後裝盤，灑上切好的蔥花與醬汁，便端上一旁的餐桌，「吃飯吧，因為哥的嘴角好像破了，冷的東西感覺比較不刺激，就煮了蕎麥麵。」

崔誠允看著一年級脫下圍裙逕自坐下來開動，他只是靜靜的站在一旁。

「放心吧，我對做飯很有信心哦。」一年的看著他說道，又愣了半晌他才入座用餐。

「你很會做飯？」他淺嚐一口，味道不輸外餐館，醬汁洽到好處。

「因為通常都一個人在家，吃膩外面的食物就會想自己做，也是因為興趣使然啦。」李長埈說道，接著突然表情凝重的看向崔誠允，「哥，我可以問個問題嗎？」

崔誠允只是抬眼看了李長埈一眼，後者便自顧自的說了起來。

「哥為什麼要威脅人給錢，但我要給，哥又不要？」

「我幫那傢伙考試作弊，他付錢給我，我才不會沒有理由就拿別人錢。」崔誠允想都不想直截了當的道出原由，留下李長埈驚訝的張大嘴，「這沒什麼好驚訝的，這世界上什麼人都有。」

「哥其實是個善良的人啊！」李長埈突然笑了起來，臉上的酒窩隨著笑容也蹦了出來。

「啊？」崔誠允活了二十年，第一次聽見除了奶奶之外有人說他善良，難得的露出詫異的表情。

「哥那時候不是叫我滾嗎？其實是不想讓我受到牽連吧！」李長埈開心的說道，像隻大型犬似的傻勁，崔誠允只是翻了一個白眼。

和諧的用餐時間被手機鈴聲給打破，崔誠允的手機響了起來，鈴聲是一首英文歌曲，崔誠允走到一旁接起電話，只是講了幾個好便掛斷了。

「我必須走了。」說著提起書包，像是忘了身上各式傷口的疼痛，飛快的走出大門。

「那麼突然嗎？」李長埈連忙上前幫忙開門鎖，李長埈並沒有回答他。

而在出了大門後，崔誠允突然停下腳步，轉身露出一個有些尷尬的表情，皺著眉頭看向李長埈，「今天謝謝你，錢，我一定會還。」

在李長埈還沒反應過來，崔誠允掉頭就走，待他反應過來關上門，發現崔誠允的制服外套躺在自家的沙發上頭忘了帶走，李長埈上前拿起外套查看，看來明天得去他們班還外套了。

或許崔誠允並沒有傳言說的那麼糟糕，至少相處起來李長埈對他大大的改觀，是個特別溫柔的哥，只是不擅長表達感情罷了。

隔天李長埈抱著愉悅的心情到學校，很難得的並沒有遲到，在下課時間興高采烈的拿著外套到崔誠允的班級。

「學姐，請問誠允哥在嗎？」李長埈張望了老半天沒見到崔誠允的影子，只好問了坐在窗邊的女孩。

「崔誠允？」女孩抬起頭來看著李長埈，皺起了眉頭滿臉的疑惑，畢竟她從來不認為會有人外找崔誠允，壓低聲音對李長埈說，「找那傢伙做什麼，不要命了？」

此時另一個學長走了過來，似乎是有聽見這裡的動靜，得知李長埈的提問後聳了聳肩說道。

「崔誠允今天沒來學校。」

-tbc


End file.
